


Letterman Jacket

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, Boyfriends, Fluff, Football Player Peter Parker, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Secret Relationship, precious harley keener
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Harley likes to steal his boyfriend's jacket. Peter just needs his jacket for once.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 256





	Letterman Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to two amazing people!

Peter needs his letterman jacket. He was supposed to wear it during school today and now he had searched his whole room and couldn’t find it. He groaned as he flopped on his bed trying to remember when he had last seen the stupid thing. Peter didn’t want to play football. His boyfriend, who at the time was not known as his boyfriend at school had been the one to get him on the stupid team by telling the couch that Peter could be fast and moved quickly. Next thing Peter knew he was on the team and he was pretending to play as a normal player and keep his spider-powers under cover. Something that Harley didn’t think about before he decided to get his boyfriend signed up for the stupid team. The same boyfriend who likes to steal said letterman jacket and wear it after every game. The same boyfriend who was just a room over still asleep because he didn’t have to get up early like Peter and get to school. Peter walked into the room to see Harley was actually awake and had just gotten ready for the day.

“Have you seen my letterman jacket?” Peter asked. Harley seemed to think for a minute about shaking his head no. Peter looked at him and Harley grinned. 

“Where is my jacket?” Peter asked.

“I don’t know why you think I have your jacket, Darlin’,” Harley said as he tried to pull off the innocent routine. It wasn’t working on Peter today.

“Tell me where my jacket is or I will tear your room apart to find it,” Peter threatened. Peter had a feeling he knew exactly where the jacket was. Harley when he took said jacket would wear it for weeks. It’s how their relationship got out to the rest of the class. Not that Tony knew that the two boys in his care were dating. It was actually a game with the two of them at this point to see how long they could be together without Tony Realizing. They had been dating for five months and Tony hadn’t suspected a thing. Rhodey told them it would be another year before he even figured it out knowing Tony. Which wasn’t surprising seeing how long it took him to realize that Rhodey liked him. 

“I don’t know where your jacket is,” Harley said. Peter moved closer and wrapped Harley in a hug feeling the jacket behind the other boy. 

“Is that so?” Peter asked before kissing the younger boy. Harley seemed surprised as Peter kissed him until Peter moved away with a grin and the jacket in hand. 

“Hey!” Harley said.

“All is fair in love and war, Princess,” Peter said before leaving the boy alone to pout.

~

That night at the game, Peter made sure to hand off his jacket to Harley knowing it would be better for him to wear something warm instead of the light jacket he had decided to wear. Peter smiled as he saw Harley in the stands wrapped in his jacket. 

“Go Parker!” voices shouted but none mattered besides one and he made sure to focus on the one when the cheers started. He was able to help his team win as the team surprisingly won and the team went back to the locker room. Someone talking about some party that was being thrown so they could celebrate but Peter didn’t focus on those conversations. He was thinking of his plans with Harley. He texted May letting her know about the game and the final score. She sent him a text telling him she was proud though it didn’t matter because right now his focus was on the boy in the letterman jacket who was waiting outside the locker room. Peter pulled Harley into a kiss as soon as he got out and Harley laughed as the two walked back to Harley’s car so they could go out and celebrate just the two of them.

“Tony and Rhodey say congrats by the way,” Harley said as they rode to the cafe that they always went to. One that Peter had always gone to with Harry before Harry was forced to leave. It was a nice cafe and was always quiet. He would have suggested Delmars but that was somewhere they went to a lot and tonight was special. 

~

Peter held on tight to Harley as they laid together in Peter’s room. Harley was fast asleep and Peter was thinking about the day. He smiled as he saw the letterman jacket hanging from a chair. Something his boyfriend did since Peter didn’t care for the jacket as much as Harley did. He knew that the jacket was important to his boyfriend. He didn’t know why. Peter kissed the top of Harley’s head before getting up to go get some water. He wasn’t gone long when Harley joined him in the kitchen in just sleep pants and the jacket over him. Harley wrapped his arms around Peter as he filled up two glasses of water figuring his boyfriend would want some water as much as he needed it. 

“Thank you,” Harley said. Peter watched him unwrap himself before taking the glass and drinking it. Peter smiled at him. After finishing his water, Harley wrapped his arms around Peter again and kissed his cheek. Peter set his cup in the sink before kissing Harley. 

“What the fuck?” a voice said and Peter and Harley moved away to see Tony looking between them as if he spent too much time in the lab and now he was hallucinating. Harley’s cheeks went red as Peter tried to think of a way to explain without Tony killing him for making out with his son. 

“Hi Mr. Stark,” Peter said. “What are you doing up?” 

“I haven’t gone to sleep. Why are you two kissing?” Tony asked, confused.

“Yes,” Peter said. “We are dating. I thought Rhodey told you that.” Peter figured blaming Rhodey for not getting the message across to Tony would be better than getting complained to by the man. 

“No he didn’t,” Tony said. “Please use protection. I rather not have to deal with a baby spider running around.”

“I don’t think that is how biology works,” Harley finally said.

“We aren’t even doing that,” Peter said. Tony walked away not wanting to hear anymore. The two boys went back to Peter’s room and laid down cuddled up to each other. Harley is still wearing Peter’s jacket.

“You know I like when you wear my jacket,” Peter said. Harley blushed. Peter smiled as he pulled the other boy closer, kissing the top of his forehead before closing his eyes. He was one of the luckiest people alive in his mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Parkner? Parkner! https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
